Holiday Love
by JemmaMiegolover
Summary: A two-shot Jemma Holiday love. "You can be my Christmas wish & New Year kiss"
1. Chapter 1

_You can be my Christmas wish & my New Year kiss._

Emma smile looking at her handsome boyfriend. Jax Novoa.

How did she get so lucky.

She lean in kissing his nose. She laugh as Jax wrapped his arms around her.

She smile bright closing her eyes.

It's was like all moments came to her head.

_"Yeah I'm sure you do just fine"_

Emma laugh as Jax chase her knocking her down.

_"Your right I'm not but who need magic for a food fight"_

Emma smile as they held each other tight.

_"You have your good moments I seen them"_

They share a kiss.

_"Are you asking me out for lunch"_

_"Uh no"_

Jax places his hand on her back as they depended the kiss.

_"Don't punish Emma it's was all me"_

But no relationship is perfect.

_"Of course it's wasn't me"_

Emma stop kissing pull him as close to her she could get.

_"Is that what you think of me"_

Emma smile kissing Jax cheeks as they kiss once more.

_"JAX"_

But throughout it all they made it. The fights, the love,relationship triangle. She found her true love.

_"Thank you for everything"_

_"Look Emma I know you might be mad that I lied to the consult" _ He was taken off by a hug he return the hug back just as fast.

_"Anytime" _

The next minute Jemma share a kiss. It's was the first official kiss, yeah her clone kiss Jax and his clone made a collage for her. But it felt nice finally showing them feelings the clones knew they had to one and other.

Emma pull away from the kiss. Jax rub her lips she hug him tight.

"You are the best Christmas present"Emma said softly into his neck.

**A/N- Short two-shot I will update the other & LAST part on December 31. Also thank you all for been so sweet and supported. I will updated Magical Meets World soon. I actually half way done with the next chapter. So yay yay. Happy early Christmas. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jemma ( Jax Novoa & Emma Alonso ) because if I did they would be somewhere making out hehe & also the lyrics ****_"You can be my Christmas wish & New Year kiss" _****came from Kira Kosarin Holiday Love. If you haven't heard it yet you are missing out.**

**Link to song- watch?v=GEUQWoTVSlk&feature=youtube_gdata_player**


	2. Chapter 2: New Year Loving

Emma studied her outfit. She had on a purple dress cover with flowers. She ran her fingers throughout her long black hair.

Her eye lit up. "I wanted look cute and adorable for my Jaxy make me look hot" Emma cast the spell purple dust shooting out of her finger hitting her.

Emma look into the mirror. Her hair it was messy. She had sweatpants and a dirty shirt on.

"NOOOO" Emma scream she hurried grabbing a brush just as Jax transported himself into the room.

Emma cover her face. "Jax your" Emma moved her hands see the clock. "Right on time"

Jax moved Emma hands from her face. He smile kissing each one her fingers.

"Are you ready" Jax ask earning a glare. "Come on Em you look beautiful"Jax pull her closer he play with her hair. "You are always beautiful to me" Jax kiss the top of his head.

"Your just saying that" Jax rolled his eyes casting a spell he appear in a dirty shirt with his cute little PJ's.

Emma laugh as Jax wrapped his arms around her. "Now I look just as adorable and ugly as you"

"I heard adorable in that" Emma smile.

They link arms casting the transport spell soon after they was standing outside The Seven.

Smiling at each other they walk inside holding hands as everyone stare at them with opened mouth.

Jax look at Emma with a loving look. "Guys she my Em" He smile as Emma face turn pink. "Who look really adorable when she blushes"

Shortly Emma started to mingled with different people including Daniel, Maddie, Andi and etc. She smile when Jax comes up to her with egg bacon muffin pizza.

"Aw Jaxy you hate this type of pizza"

"I do but you love it" Jax stare at Emma as the different food falls onto her shirts.

"And I love" He pause as Emma look at him with them beautiful eyes. "what you love" He mentally slap his self for not telling her he loved her.

Music stop playing as everyone hurried outside. Some parents even came be with there kids.

" 5" Everyone start screaming as Jax look at Emma smiling.

They hug each other slowly moving to the sound of counting.

" 6 7 8 9"

"I love you" They both said together in sync. Smiling Jax cupped her face as Emma laugh wrapping her arms around his neck.

"1" They both said together as they lean in kissing once. Afterwards they smile at each others as rain start pouring down on them.

Everyone start hurrying back inside.

Jax sat on ground pulling Emma close to his body as he could.

"New year kiss, dirty outfits and cuddling in the rain sitting in middle of street" Emma smile placing a hand on his chest. "You are so romantic" They kiss once more before Jax rub her arms giving her forehead a kiss.

"I love you" He said softy playing with her hair.

**A/N: This is just a new year one shot, the "to be continued"of Holiday Love. I actually think the kissing in rain, and cuddling, sitting in street is a little chessy but it also fit Jemma perfectly. And the pizza ? yuck but Jax can't stay mad as Emma so I doubt he care about pizza toppings. Review? And Happy New Years. **


End file.
